Anders Örbom (1675-1740)/Descendants
Anders Örbom (1675-1740) **Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Christina Ruuth. **Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) who was a Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) ***Catharina Elisabeth Örbom (1758-1835) who married Jonas Backman (1759-1796) ****Maria Charlotta Backman who married Carl Gustaf Krook (1784-1844) *****Gustaf Fredrik Krook (1813-1859) who married Catharina Maria Thunberg (1820-1898) ******Anders Valter Krook (1842-1919) who married Carolina Charlotta Hallin (1844-1912) *******Driwa Krook (1868-1942) who married David Nicolaus Pemer (1866-1920) Pemer line **Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) ***Christina Örbom (1758-1796) who married Lars Johan Feltström (1758-1831) ***Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) who married Pehr Gerdlund (1763-1824) ***Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) who married Fredrika Lovisa Hofling (1778-1843) ***Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) aka Johan Christopher Ruuth I who married Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813), and after her death married Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) ****Catharina Helena Ruut (1797-?) who was born in Linsell, married Michael Huss (1782-1836), a vicar, and they lived in Mo ****Johanna Gustafva Ruut (1800-1860) who married Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) Näslund line *****Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) the 26th Reverend of Härnösand, Sweden (1859-1866) who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) *****Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) the Reverend of Arnäs, Sweden (1872-1889) who married Kristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?) *****Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) Winblad line *****Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a land surveyor in Härnösand and was Elsa's fraternal twin, and he married Annette Brandell (1820-?) *****Johanna Näslund (1838-?) ****Eric Gustav Ruut (1803-1864) who was a student in 1822 and later joined the King's Guard ****Jacob Efraim Ruut (1808-?) who was born in Hult and went to school in Härnösand and traveled to Finland with an acting group, that later went to St. Petersburg where he first became a teacher and then obtained a counselor position ****Kristina Margarita Ruut (1810-?) was born in Hede and married Carl Gustav Högström, a bookbinder in 1833, they lived in Östersund ****Carl Johan Ruut (1812-1832) who was born in Hede and committed suicide on December 28, 1832 in the Stallmästargården (the stable master's house) in Stockholm ****Maria Elizabeth Ruut (1813-1815) **Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) **Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) **Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) **Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) ***Carl Magnus Örbom I (1766-1843) Rapp line and Ohlsson line ***Lars Ulrik Örbom (1784-1858) **Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) **Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) **Petrus Örbom (1738-?) who was a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army Descendants that emigrated He had at least three descendants that emigrated to the United States: John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who married Salmine Pedersen of Farsund, Norway and emigrated around 1884 or 1885 to Manhattan, New York; Olga Birgitta Nordqvist (1885-1972) who married Axel Edwin Rapp (1882-1966) around 1905 and emigrated to Cannon Falls, Goodhue County, Minnesota on May 10, 1909; and John Eric Gustav Ohlsson (1909-2004) who emigrated to Iron County, Michigan on February 23, 1929. Living descendants Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was the sixth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was the third, great-grandfather of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914); and fourth, great-grandfather of Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). He was the seventh, great-grandfather of Anders Daniel Henric Pemer (1968- ) of Sweden. He was the fifth, great-grandfather of Virgil Wayne Rapp (1927- ) of Cannon Falls, Goodhue County, Minnesota. He was the sixth, great-grandfather of Wayne Gustav Ohlsson (1945- ) of Iron County, Michigan. Category:Descendants pages Category: Anders Örbom (1675-1740)